


Sorry I'm Late!

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Sex, sex as a reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry and Hermione have plans to meet for lunch, but neither of them will make it on time.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 149





	Sorry I'm Late!

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Hermione are just friends here, so no cheating there. I’ve deliberately left the relationship status of everyone undefined, so it’s up to you as the reader to decide whether any infidelity is going on here.

“You came all the way to my office in the Ministry just to thank me?” Harry said, cocking his head at Fleur. “What for?”

“For saving my sister, of course,” she said, as if it should have been obvious. Her English really had gotten much better over the years; she was so much easier to understand now. Well, her pronunciation was much better at least. He still had no clue what she was talking about, at least not right now.

“Your sister? Gabrielle? When did I save her? I haven’t even _seen_ her in over a year.”

“From the lake, silly man.” She locked his door behind her, and also cast a silencing spell on it. That was peculiar. If this were a visitor he trusted less his wand would be in his hand right now, but he knew Fleur meant him no harm.

“What, the tournament? That was nothing, and besides, it was six years ago!”

“It was _not_ nothing,” she said firmly. “She was not yours to save, but you saved her anyway. I must repay you for that.” She walked closer to him, coming around to the other side of his desk and standing directly in front of him.

“Not that I need repaying, but why’d you wait until now?” he asked. He really didn’t expect anything or think he deserved anything in thanks for what he considered a very minor act, but he was curious why she’d only brought this up now, six years later.

“Because you were not ready then. You were a boy. A courageous boy, yes, but still a boy. If I had done this then, you would have likely fainted on the spot. At the very least you would have finished before I could even begin to express my thanks, and that would have been no good for either of us.” Then, before his very eyes, Fleur pulled her robes over her head. She shook her flawless head of blonde hair out of her eyes, and stood before him in her powder blue bra and knickers. “But you are a man now,” she said, grinning down at him, putting her hands on his robes and beginning to pull. He’d never dreamed this would happen. Okay, maybe he’d _dreamed_ about it, especially when he was 14 and she was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, but he’d never thought it would actually _happen._

“Wait, Fleur, this—“

“Do not bother resisting, Harry,” she said. She pulled his robes off with a strength he wouldn’t have thought her capable of, and put her hand on his bare chest to make sure he didn’t try to get up out of his chair. “I have seen you look at me. You may be able to resist the allure, but you still find me beautiful, yes?”

That was like asking whether he thought water was wet. Of course he thought she was beautiful! She’d been the sexiest woman he’d ever seen when he was a horny 14 year old virgin going through puberty, and that was every bit as true now that he was a 20 year old young man who had touched and even slept with a few girls.

“But—“

“Relax, Harry.” Her voice was soft and soothing, but the look in her eyes was predatory. “Just let me thank you. Let me love you.”

She pulled his boxers down his legs in one tug, and then she dealt with her own undergarments. His eyes threatened to pop out of his skull when she unsnapped her bra and tossed it onto his desk. He’d seen a few pairs of bare breasts now. A couple of them had even been pretty large, but none could compare to Fleur’s. Her breasts were large, firm and perfect. She pulled off her knickers next, and he could see for himself that she looked just as beautiful and perfect between her legs. It was official: Fleur was the sexiest woman he’d ever seen, the sexiest woman in the entire world for his money, and she was standing naked in his office.

Harry wasn’t a horny 14 year old pubescent boy any more, but he was still a heterosexual man with a pulse, and he wasn’t stupid enough to protest, resist or do anything that might break the spell of this impossibly beautiful creature climbing onto his lap and rubbing her slick heat against the underside of his cock. He was painfully hard, harder than he could ever remember being in his life.

“Ooh, Harry, I knew you were a man now, but I didn’t know you were so _much_ man.” She purred seductively, and it sent a rush of blood straight to his erection. “Shall I thank you now, then?”

“ _Yes!_ ” he shouted. He blushed, realizing how desperate he’d sounded, and cleared his thought. “I mean, uh, yeah, that, that sounds great.”

“So cute,” she giggled. She patted his cheek with one hand, and used the other to hold his cock steady as she raised her hips up into the air and positioned her beautiful pussy over his erection. “I’m going to enjoy this even more than I thought I would.”

She sank down onto his cock, and Harry had officially died and gone to heaven. What other explanation could there be? There was no way anything on Earth could feel as good as having his dick buried inside of Fleur’s tight, wet, impossibly perfect pussy.

“Good, Harry?” she asked, pausing once was fully impaled on his cock. She sat down on him and slowly rocked her hips back and forth. Her gorgeous face smiled knowingly. She already knew the answer to that question, because how could she not?

“ _Fucking incredible,_ ” he whispered. His hands reached around her body to grab onto her ass, which was without question the most perfect pair of cheeks he’d ever had the good fortune of seeing or touching. Her ass was large but not too large, perfectly round and firm and just…perfect. He was already feeling redundant because he kept going back to that word in his head, but what other word could he use? Fleur’s body was flawless.

“Ah, you think _that’s_ incredible?” She grinned at him and patted his cheek. “Just wait until I actually start moving.”

It was hard for him to fathom anything feeling better than it felt to have Fleur sitting on his lap with his cock buried in her pussy, but then she rose back up and began to move. Impossibly, she was right. As amazing as it had felt simply to be buried to the hilt inside of her, it felt even better once she started properly riding him. Her hips rose and fell in his lap, her ass flexed in his hands, and her breasts bounced hypnotically before his hungry eyes. He couldn’t bear to relinquish his grip on her rear, so he buried his face in her breasts instead.

The chair creaked underneath them as Fleur rode his cock, and she cooed and tousled his hair, encouraging him to kiss and suck on her breasts.

“Yes, Harry!” she sighed. “Love them! Love my breasts! They’re all for you! My whole body is all for you, all of it, mon amour! Squeeze my rear, worship my breasts, and give me your wonderful cock!”

Harry had dealt with people kissing his ass for years, especially after he’d killed Voldemort, but this was the highest praise he could ever hope to receive. He felt like the king of the world, having this peerless vision of loveliness bounce on his cock and tell him how great he was. And her pussy did an equally good job of making him feel so powerful and important. Her tight, wet heat gripped him in a way no other woman ever had. It was like every inch of her was designed specifically to mold around him and give him the highest amount of pleasure possible. He instinctively knew that he would never be able to stick his cock inside of a pussy that felt this divine again, unless he was fortunate enough that Fleur decided to grant him the privilege again. Maybe saving Gabrielle was worth more than one “apology” in her mind? He hadn’t thought the act to be all that special, but he could only hope that Fleur put it on the same level as killing Voldemort if this was how she repaid him for it.

Far too soon, he could feel his orgasm rising up, and whimpered in frustration. He wanted this to go on forever! Frankly it was a miracle that he hadn’t cum the moment she sat down on him, but it was still ending far too soon. He never wanted to leave this impeccable pussy! He would gladly sign half of his salary over to her and hire her to warm his cock every day at work. Hell, he’d give it all to her, who was he kidding?

“It is okay, mon amour,” she said softly. “You can cum. Don’t fight it anymore. You have done so well already.” She rubbed both of his cheeks and gave him a sweet, soft kiss on the lips. Her lips were the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted.

“But—so quick,” he mumbled against her breasts. “Want—more—“

“You have done very well,” she assured him. “Most men, even fully adult and experienced ones, do not last longer than a few seconds their first time inside of a veela. You have made it almost ten minutes.” He pulled his head away from her chest and gawked at her. Had it really been ten whole minutes? It had all seemed an exquisite blur to him, nearly finished before it had even started. “I am very impressed with you, Harry Potter. You are no little boy any more. You are all man now.” 

Her reassurances, and of course the solid, welcoming grip of her pussy, convinced him to stop struggling against the inevitable. He let out a helpless groan, squeezed her rear tighter and thrust his hips up off of the chair as he spilled inside of her. Unlike the sex itself, this seemed to last an abnormally long time to him. He had never cum so hard, nor produced so much semen in a single shot. She bought out the best in him, it seemed.

“Holy shit,” he whispered once he’d finally stopped cumming inside of his beautiful lover. After a final sweet, lingering kiss on the lips, Fleur dismounted him and began to clean up. Her beautiful ass was directly in his face when she bent over to grab her knickers, and he groaned.

“I agree,” she said, pulling her underwear back on after a quick charm to clean herself up. “It was quite magnificent, was it not?” He nodded numbly. That was one way to put it. “And just think, it’ll be even better the next time.”

“Next time?” he repeated, dearly hoping he hadn’t misheard her. “There’s going to be a next time?”

“Oh, yes,” she said with a giggle. “I’m not letting you go now, Harry Potter, not after a first time like that. We’ll be making love again, and soon. Very soon.” Impossibly, despite how much he’d just cum, his cock grew hard again already at the thought of a repeat performance. He had a vague feeling that he had somewhere to be in the semi-near future, but surely it couldn’t be that important. Nothing could be as important as this. Right now he wouldn’t leave this office even if Voldemort came back from the dead (again) and needed to be put down (again.) 

He gathered all his Gryffindor courage, rose from his chair and wrapped her into a hug before she could leave. His erection poked her in the belly.

“How about now?”

\--

_Just think of the elves._

That was the phrase Hermione kept repeating in her head like a mantra as she knelt in front of Draco Malfoy’s couch in his study and sucked his cock.

She didn’t want to be here; she wouldn’t be blowing Malfoy if she had any other options. But she needed his support in the next meeting of the Wizengamot. With his vote, as well as the votes of all of the members of his political group who would follow his lead, she could pass very important laws that would protect all house elves from being abused by ungrateful owners. He’d already agreed to support her bill, not that he actually cared about the welfare of house elves. He would be throwing his support her way only in exchange for her ‘helping hand,’ which was more of a helping mouth right now, and would probably become a helping pussy soon enough. Hermione had sworn she would never resort to such methods to accomplish her goals, but she’d found the wizarding world slow and resistant to change, and being an extremely bright young witch, a war hero and Harry Potter’s best friend only went so far. After having so many of her proposals shot down, and quite a few of them directly thanks to Malfoy and his group, she’d been desperate enough to agree to his offer.

“That’s right, Granger,” he said. He patted her hair and thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock further into her mouth and nearly making her choke on it. “Suck it. Suck it for those elves you love so much.” She glared up at him from her knees, but he just chuckled. It wasn’t like her glare carried much authority at the moment, not with his cock halfway down her throat. “You know, you’re better at this than I thought you’d be. Is this how you got such good marks at Hogwarts? Did you blow all of the professors for a little bump in your grade?” 

Hermione shut her eyes, humiliated at the accusation. It was ridiculous to even suggest that! She’d worked hard, studied and been a diligent student; _that_ was how she’d earned the top marks in their year! But her protests would have rung hollow, even if her mouth had been free to make them. She might have earned her grades, but she was trading sexual favors for political leverage, so she wasn’t really in a position to lecture anyone about rules and morals.

Even if she didn’t particularly want to be here, she still put her best effort into the blowjob. She sealed her lips around his cock and sucked on it as best she could, shook her head from side to side and even dipped down to lick at his balls a few times. Her reasons for such strong focus were twofold. If she went through the motions with this and didn’t make sure Malfoy enjoyed himself, he could very well renege on their agreement. As ashamed as she was to be whoring herself out like this, she’d feel even worse if she didn’t ensure his support and thus sold her body to him for nothing. Aside from that, she was also hoping that if she gave her best she could get him so lost in enjoying the blowjob that he orgasmed before he ever even got her clothes off. According to the terms they’d agreed on, he would be taking no potions to increase his stamina and the transaction would be complete once she brought him to a single orgasm. Maybe she could end this without actually having to fuck him.

“Nice try, Granger,” he said. He put his hands on her head, preventing her from continuing to bob it and slide her lips down his cock. “But there’s no way I’m ending this without fucking your pussy.” He pulled his cock out of her mouth and snapped his fingers in front of her face. “Get up and take the rest of your clothes off.”

Hermione sighed and pushed up from her knees back to her feet. She’d already taken her blouse and bra off before she’d gotten down on her knees for him, and just as he’d done then, his hands once again grabbed her breasts. He squeezed them roughly and pinched her nipples, and she did her best to ignore it all as she pushed her skirt and knickers down her legs.

“Ah, it looks better than I’d hoped,” he said. One of his hands left her breasts and dove between her legs. He rubbed her little patch of pubic hair, making her flinch. “At least you do a better job grooming the hair down here than the hair on your head.”

She bit her lip in mute rage and then squeaked when he spun her around and bent her over the back of his leather couch. Hermione didn’t have time to do much more than gasp before his cock was thrust inside of her, making her cry out at the sudden intrusion.

It wasn’t Hermione’s first time having sex or anything, but it was her first time in awhile. And though she didn’t want to admit it or even really think about it, Draco Malfoy’s cock was as big as anything she’d ever stuck inside of her, whether it was flesh or toy. He was a lot to take in, and he was giving her zero chance to get used to having him inside of her. He thrust into her right away, slamming into her from behind, filling her up and bottoming out inside of her. She held onto the couch with one hand, and slapped the other over her mouth to make sure she didn’t moan or squeak out loud. She might have been here purely for business, purely to secure his support in the Wizengamot, but she was feeling very real pleasure from his cock sawing in and out of her pussy.

It had been too long since she’d been fucked good and hard like this, and even if her mind didn’t want to like it because of who it was that was shagging her, her body knew the truth. Hermione wasn’t one for romance or sweetness in the bedroom. She liked it hot and heavy, she liked to fuck and liked to get fucked, and Malfoy was scratching that itch better than her last couple of lovers as he bent her over his couch and slammed into her from behind.

Even with the hand over her mouth, she couldn’t help but squeak when he unexpectedly stuck a finger inside her ass.

“You _vowed_ you wouldn’t touch my ass!” she whined. “We had a deal!”

“We still do have a deal,” he said. He kept his finger inside of her butt and continued to drive his cock back and forth inside of her pussy with deep, harsh thrusts of his hips that caused him to clap against her butt cheeks. “I always honor my vows; it’s not my fault you failed to state your terms clearly. I specifically agreed that I wouldn’t bugger you, and I am honoring that term. You didn’t specify anything with regards to my fingers.”

Hermione whined, frowning as she realized he was right; she’d been sure to establish that he couldn’t fuck her ass, but that was it. She should have been broader in her demand, should have specified that he could not penetrate her anus in any way. It was a harsh lesson to be reminded of; she had to be very careful about how she worded things with these sorts of people, who would exploit any loophole to get what they wanted. That applied in the bedroom every bit as much as in the Wizengamot. At least she’d very specifically demanded the support of him and his group for her upcoming bill; there would be no wiggling out of that for him.

There would also be no wiggling out of this fucking and anal fingering for her either, and that was about to become a huge problem. She’d ruled out anal sex not because she found it disgusting or painful, but because she liked it _too much_. She loved being buggered, loved having fingers and toys in her ass, and she’d known that she would not be able to hide her reactions from Draco if there was any sort of anal penetration. Sure enough, her moans were easily audible even with her hand over her mouth.

“Merlin’s balls, are you actually _getting off_ on having my finger in your ass?” Draco laughed, and his hips sped up and his finger wiggled around and probed deeper. “I _have_ heard that it’s always the bookworms who are the freakiest, but I never expected this! You’re a dirty little witch, aren’t you, Granger?”

She didn’t reply. She _couldn’t_ reply, because she was far too busy moaning and shaking and cumming on his cock. He threw his head back and laughed.

“Merlin, Granger, you are _filthy!_ ” He continued to shag her hard through her powerful climax, and for another minute or two after that. She was just beginning to put the climax behind her and return to her humiliating reality when he said something that put her on edge.

“I’m going to cum soon,” he announced. She heard the slight tremor in his voice, the only sign that he’d been exerting himself in this rough fuck. “Maybe I should cum inside of you. You’d probably like that, wouldn’t you? A little Malfoy growing in your belly?”

“ _No!_ ” she shouted. “You can’t do that! You can’t! You swore you wouldn’t!”

“Yes I did.” He sighed, and his hips slowed down, his thrusts becoming less intense. “I am a man of my word.” He stopped thrusting into her, and then pulled out altogether. She was about to turn around, but he put a hand on the small of her back to keep her bent over and began to slap his cock against the cheeks of her ass. “Maybe I can’t fuck your ass, but you never said I couldn’t cum on it.”

Draco continued to slap his shaft down onto Hermione’s butt cheeks until his orgasm hit, and just as he’d promised, he made sure to aim his cum at her rear. She groaned as she felt him cover her cheeks with his semen. Some of it ran down her ass and onto the backs of her thighs, and she bit her lip so he wouldn’t hear her moan. It wasn’t quite as erotic as taking a load across her face, but she was pretty aroused any time she felt cum dripping down her skin.

“You look nice like that,” he said. “Next time I’ll have to be more merciless during the negotiating of terms, so I can fuck your ass for real.”

“Next time?” she mumbled, standing straight up and looking over her shoulder at him. “Our deal is completed, Malfoy. You aren’t fucking me again.” He better not even _think_ about reneging on their agreement!

“This deal is completed, yes,” he said easily. “You’ll have my vote and my full support for your bill.” She sighed, happy to hear that he would honor his end of their bargain. She just hoped she would still think it was worth it after the bill was voted into law. “But what about the next bill?”

“Huh?” She blinked, not understanding his meaning.

“It doesn’t get any easier, Granger,” he said. “The politics of the Wizengamot aren’t going anywhere, and as you’ve noticed, most of your radical ideas aren’t exactly popular among the old families.” She nearly snorted; there was an understatement if she’d ever heard one! “But there might be other bills I could be swayed to support in the future, provided you agree to spread those cheeks for me.”

Hermione stared at him, not sure how to respond. Could she really sell her body like this to him for a second time? Would her conscience allow it?

“I…I won’t do it,” she said. She very deliberately refused to think about what it would feel like if he stuck his cock in her ass and fucked it as hard as he’d just fucked her pussy. “This was a one time thing.” She hated how uncertain her voice sounded, even to her own ears.

“We’ll see,” Draco said, smirking at her. “After a few more months of failures, I’m betting you’ll eventually be begging me to bugger you once you find your next big cause. But as for today, while it was a pleasure doing business with you, I do have plans for lunch. Once you’ve cleaned up, Bimpey will show you out.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as his mention of lunch plans triggered a memory of her own plans.

_Lunch with Harry! I’m late!_

\--

Harry entered the cafe at a near run, his eyes darting around and scanning for Hermione. Hopefully she wouldn’t be _too_ angry with him!

It was only after a very rigorous, ball-draining second round with Fleur that Harry remembered his plans for a lunch date with his best friend. Leaving that office had been one of the hardest things he’d ever done, especially with Fleur still gloriously naked, but she giggled and shooed him away, promising that they would have plenty of opportunity for her to ‘thank’ him some more later.

“Oh!”

A woman bumped into him from behind while he was frantically looking for his friend, and with his auror reflexes he spun around and caught her by the arm before she could fall. He blinked, recognizing her familiar face.

“Hermione?”

“Oh! H-hi, Harry!” she said, blushing at him. “Sorry I’m late!”

“Sorry _you’re_ late?” he said. “Wait, did you just get here too?”

“Yes, and I’m so sorry!” she said. “I know we agreed to meet over an hour ago, but I just got held up, and…hold on, did you say _too_? Did you just get here, just now?”

“Yep,” he said. “Got held up in the office.” It was partially true, after all, even if paperwork had been the furthest thing from his mind. “I was afraid you might have already left, but you just got here too, huh? The always punctual Hermione Granger? What made you so late?”

“I was doing a little negotiating ahead of the next Wizengamot session,” she said. He didn’t know why saying that made her blush and look down at her shoes, but he just shrugged it off. That political stuff was too boring for him to try and figure out.

“Well, since we’re both here, do you want to still grab lunch, even if it’s a late one?” he said.

“Why not?” She smiled and nodded at him. “I’m starved.”

“Great. After you, then.” He allowed her to walk in front of him, but it wasn’t solely an act of chivalry. His cock still felt tender and sensitive after the heaven of being inside Fleur’s pussy, and it made him slow his gait. Better to avoid any awkward questions.

If he hadn’t been so focused on hiding his current predicament, he might have noticed Hermione’s own awkward, bow-legged shuffle towards the nearest open table.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
